Broken Promises
by Catness
Summary: Kaoru is feeling left out. So he decides to see whether his brother really wants to be with Haruhi by playing a trick on him. However, it doesn't turn out so well. HikaruxKaoru. Insinuated relationship between them with Haruhi, however it nothing happens.
1. Kaoru 1

**Broken Promises**

Authoress: Cattsy (**Catness**)

Chapter word count: 637 words

Point of view: Kaoru

Chapter One:

I needed to see how much he cared. Ever since Halloween, he'd been separated from me. We didn't spend as much time together as we used to. He mainly spent his time hanging around Haruhi. It annoyed me. It made something inside me tick. We still chatted and spent time together, but something was different and I needed to know how much he cared. Would he come after me when I ran?

We all sat in the Music Room one afternoon, speaking with guests. Since Haruhi had a low clientele recently, she and her few princesses sat with us. Hikaru and I sat on a sofa together, with everyone else sitting around us. This was a nice scene; this was how I wanted my plan to play out.

I let the conversation play out. I answered most of the questions. It was mainly girls asking what Hikaru and I did together, how far our relationship extended, things like that. One girl had even asked whether we wore boxers or briefs. I had answered that we each wore a little of both, alternated so that Hikaru occasionally wore long johns as well. I snickered at that thought, while mentally picturing it.

After a while of dull, repetitive questions, suddenly- as if she knew what I wanted- a young princess said something.

"I've noticed that Kaoru and Hikaru have not been as close recently, are you two drifting apart?" I mentally thanked the young, red haired girl. She was quite pretty, but certainly not my type. Hikaru was staring at her in interest, though. I guess she was kind of cute.

After the girl's question, Hikaru had sat up straight, paying attention and waiting for a signal to enter into our little act of forbidden romance. Our relationship had never truly been like that, at all. Occasionally, I had been embarrassed about some of the sweet actions Hikaru had whispered or insinuated, but it had always been an act. I think I'd be too uncomfortable performing any of those actions. I think Hikaru would be disgusted if I suggested my interest for real.

"I don't think it matters," I lied, badly, "as long as Hikaru keeps his promise…"

Hikaru paused and caught my eye, with a questionable look. He had no clue what I was referring to. I smiled, pretending that I thought he knew what I meant. I was nervous; I wasn't as good as acting as Hikaru was. I was blushing. Although, if he really did care, wouldn't he see through my act?

Hikaru stared with his mouth open, trying to figure out what to do. Our princesses watched quietly, trying to figure out what we were up to, watching our scene play out.

I felt my face flush. I was planning to ask him again, but suddenly I couldn't speak. I felt a horrible ache in my stomach and the weird urge to throw up. Even though I had mentally planned this, I felt horrible for tricking him like this. However, if I stopped now, I might not get another chance.

I regained control of the situation. "Y-you don't remember your promise," I said in a hurt manner, "y-you never meant it, did you?" I lowered my head and looked toward my feet, willing myself to cry. Just one tear, I begged myself mentally. After feeling an accomplishment, I looked up, with a tear streaming down to my cheek. I looked at my brother, with a strong, yet sad expression.

Suddenly, I didn't know what to do.

He put out his arm to wrap around me. I realized that the whole room had been watching us. I pushed him away.

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted.

So I ran. I ran from the Third Music room. I ran from the school. I ran from my brother.

**To Be Continued…**

Authoress notes: I wrote this a while ago. But let me know what you think and I'll write up a new chapter when I can.

_**Cattsy…**_


	2. Hikaru 1

**Broken Promises**

Authoress: Cattsy (**Catness**)

Chapter word count: 693 words

Point of view: Hikaru

Chapter Two:

One afternoon, Kaoru and I were entertaining some guests in the music room. They seemed pretty self-reliant, and they had only come to see what the fuss was all about… I smiled in an amused manner as Kaoru and I answered their questions. I held his hand, gently. It was a nice afternoon; this was how I liked it. After a quarter of an hour, Haruhi and a few of her guests came and sat with us.

Mentally, I sneered at her. Recently, I've been spending a little more time than necessary with her. But I didn't enjoy it. I'd noticed Kaoru's emphasis on my crush on her and he set me up with her. At the time of the date, I had been worried because Kaoru was sick. But later I realized what he'd done. I realized that he might have wanted time to himself and so I decided to let him be by himself.

I never enjoyed spending time with Haruhi. I, honestly, found her a bit cliché, like a character from a Shakespeare play. It was amusing to spend time with her, but overall, I prefer to play around with Kaoru.

"Do you mind if we joined you?" Haruhi asked gently, waving an elegant hand gesture towards her guests.

I opened my mouth to say 'yes, we do mind', but I heard my twin say that we didn't mind. Kaoru had always been the nicer one. I guess if he didn't mind, nor did I.

I stared at my brother, curiously, listening to him speak in reply to questions.

After a little while a young red haired girl spoke, "I've noticed that Kaoru and Hikaru have not been as close recently, are you two drifting apart?" I noticed that it had been her first question. I also noticed that she looked like a younger, more innocent version of Kaoru. Then I realized what she'd asked.

This could be a moment for insinuated twincest where I would sweep my best friend from the sofa, look deep into his eyes and insist that everything would be okay. Usually we had performed our act by signaling each other quietly with unnoticeable nods and glances, silent emphasized words, etc. But as I watched my brother, I didn't see any signals.

"I don't think it matters," Kaoru said quietly. It seemed like a lie. It was pretty obvious. "As long as Hikaru keeps his promise…"

I caught his eye with a questionable look. I don't know what promise he was referring to. As far as I knew, I had kept all of my promises to him. It was most likely a game for the guests, but his previous lie had caught me off-guard and I was wondering whether he was trying to insinuate something to me, perhaps trying to tell me that something was wrong. Recently, he's been acting strangely. First he set me up on that date with Haruhi. I had a slight crush on her at the time, but I had been more concerned about my brother's welfare and my crush had disappeared before I noticed.

As if that wasn't strange enough. He'd started getting strange thoughts, not paying attention in class. Generally, he had become very distracted. Honestly, I was worried that Kaoru was getting depressed. He barely spoke to me unless was about the _Host Club_.

"Y-you don't remember your promise," I felt a lump in my throat. I couldn't remember, no. "Y-you never meant it, did you?"

I stared at him with a sad look. I shook my head slightly. But he had turned to look at his feet. Moments later, he looked up. He had an expression like he was trying to be strong, in control of his emotions. But a tear rolled down his cheek, tracing a line of sadness across our souls.

It was real; I'd done something to hurt him. I didn't know what, but I needed to make it better. I reached out to take him in my arms. He pushed me away, roughly.

"Just leave me alone!" He shouted. He rarely shouted. The words echoed through my head as he ran from the room.

**To Be Continued…**

Authoress notes: Mmmm, so I got some nice feedback. I hope you enjoy that this chapter was Hikaru's version of events, my next chapter will be back to Kaoru and I'll be alternating. Let me know what you think…

_**Cattsy…**_


	3. Kaoru 2

**Broken Promises**

Authoress: Cattsy (**Catness**)

Chapter word count: 447 words

Point of view: Kaoru

Chapter Three:

After a while, I stopped running. I stood for a few minutes. I turned and peered at my surroundings. No-one followed. I don't even know where I was. Trees surrounded me and I now stood on a dirt road. I don't know how far I had run, or for how long. But one thing's for sure, I was away from my brother. My twin, my best friend. Honestly, it felt horrible. I was aching. My legs were tired and I was dizzy. I felt like I was about to collapse. I looked around once more and spotted an old tree stump to my left, not far away. I stumbled over and half fell/ half sat down onto it.

I reached into my pockets, rummaging for a cell phone, my wallet- I did not find either… Stupidly, I recalled placing them into my rucksack just before that _Host Club_ meeting. I don't recall retrieving them. I mentally chastised myself for making an idiotic mistake.

Originally, my plan was to run out of the room and hide in a closet to see if he followed. But uncontrollably, I ran further. I felt guilty. I shouldn't have played this evil trick on him, but I needed to know whether he was ready to give me up. I needed to know whether he was ready to give me up and focus his full intentions and make Haruhi happy. I'm jealous that they spend so much time together. I'm jealous that Hikaru is closer to her than he is to me. But the _Host Club's_ duty is basically to please women. However, in all technicalities, the courtesy extended to both members of the relationship. By leaving, I think it might not make Hikaru happy at first, but I think that later on, he will realize my position and why I had to.

I think I should have re-thought my plan before putting it into action. I scratched the back of my head feverishly. I should have gone home from school ill, left him a note and packed my things. I had the means and money to do that, but it never occurred to me.

I looked up from my feet. I peered around at the forest behind me. Finally I decide that I need a distraction. I get up, gently. I walk over to the trees and peer through the darkness. Suddenly a bird flies out, closely missing bumping into me. I breathe deeply and the eerie forest sends chills down my spine. "I've come this far," I mutter to myself, "I don't see why I shouldn't go further…" I enter the darkness and begin to look for something to amuse myself.

**To Be Continued…**

Authoress notes: My apologies. I just needed to describe what Kaoru was going to go through before going to continue on Hikaru's part.

_**Cattsy…**_


	4. Hikaru 2

**Broken Promises**

Authoress: Cattsy (**Catness**)

Chapter word count: 392 words

Point of view: Hikaru

Chapter Four:

I sat on the sofa, confused, hurt, like a part of me had been ripped away and it was my entire fault. After a few seconds, I stood and chased him from the room. I ran down the corridor and down the stairs. I ran into the entry hall of the school and out the front door. I stood for a second at the top of the stairs, and decided that he probably hadn't chosen a direction, just ran. So I ran forward, through the gates when I heard something. It sounded like Kaoru's voice. I turned and looked behind me. I had been wrong; Tamaki, Mori and Kyouya had run after me.

I decided to wait for a few moments; Kyouya would have almost certainly called a car. I'm certain that Kaoru would have just run straight. No stopping. Not for a while, at least. I'm sure that I might be able to catch up in a car.

Kyouya and Tamaki stopped just short of me. Mori stood just behind me and looked out towards the direction I was certain Kaoru had gone.

"What did you shout?" I asked in anyone's general direction. Tamaki stood forward and opened his mouth. But before saying anything, he backed away. He seemed frightened.

"Tamaki said to stop and re-think what you're doing…" Kyouya said coolly. "Kaoru ran away for a reason. He wants to be alone at the moment, so let him go. He will come back when he feels it is right."

"What? No! I need to go and speak to him, I need to tell him that I'm sorry," I turned back to the road and tried to run. Mori grabbed me and held me before I managed to get a few steps away. I struggled, trying to break free, but Mori was bigger and stronger than I was. Perhaps Kaoru and I should have taken karate classes. However, I had been afraid for Kaoru that he might get hurt. I mentally chastised myself for making an idiotic mistake.

After a few moments of struggle, Mori seems to sense a weakness and let's me go. I stand still for a few moments, trying to figure out what to do, but my legs buckle beneath my and I unintentionally kneel. I put my hands to my face and feel warm tears streaming down.

**To Be Continued…**

Authoress notes: Many apologies for another short chapter. I've been sick recently and my computer died. But I still need to update, so I wrote this quickly. Many apologies. I hope to have a new (longer) chapter soon.

_**Cattsy…**_


	5. Kaoru 3

**Broken Promises**

Authoress: Cattsy (**Catness**)

Chapter word count: 1069 words

Point of view: Kaoru

Chapter Five:

After stumbling, clumsily, through the darkness for what seemed like an hour or more, I came to rest at a tall tree. I leaned on the tree, catching my breath. The forest had been thick at some points and I now had scratches on my face and hands. I probably shouldn't have come into the forest; I should have stayed on the road. I should have tried to walk further along the road. Drat our curiosity. No, wait, drat _my_ curiosity. At the moment, my throat was extremely dry. I paused to listen to my surroundings. I heard birds and rustling noises. A gentle breeze whispered through the trees and brushed my hair gently...

I looked around silently, expecting for Hikaru to pop out from behind a tree. A tear trailed down my cheek and dropped to the floor of the forest. I bent down and looked at where it had landed. It was a small stem with a leaf or two. It was cute. The two leaves were identical. Like Hikaru and I. Except if the leaves could talk, I'd probably find that they had completely different personalities. One might not be good at something, whereas, the other was completely opposite.

I smiled gently and turned back to the direction I thought the road was. I'd taken no more than a few steps when I heard an unusual rustle.

"Well hello there," a man's voice said suddenly from the trees. "Aren't you handsome…?"

I gasped and jumped back in surprise. The man came out from behind a tree and took a few steps towards me. I took a few steps backwards so he wasn't so close.

"W-who are you?" I asked, tentatively, with a slight stutter. Great, I'm scared, alone and it's my entire fault.

I studied the man. He seemed to be foreign, yet he spoke Japanese rather well. He was tall with a rather slender neck the extended from his broad shoulders. He wasn't thin, yet his body was well proportioned and he was a bit muscular instead. He had blondish-brown hair with blue eyes. He was wearing a suit. This seemed a little unusual to be wearing in a forest. He is kind of handsome.

"Who am I?" he asked, I felt the urge to hit him and run. I was a slightly uncomfortable at the moment; I had never faced anyone like this without Hikaru close to me. I miss him. At the moment, I feel so scared and alone. It's like I have a big hole inside that this random person has come and expects to fill it.

He extended an arm towards me. Slowly, he puts a handkerchief to my cheek and rubs away some blood and dirt. The cuts hadn't been so bad before, but now I feel a stinging sensation. They must have been worse than I thought.

"Yes," I said, taking another step back. I just felt like I wanted to be as far away from this man as possible. "Who are you?"

"You don't need to know that," he said gently. He swept me into his strong arms before I could react. He pushed me against a tree and pinned me there… gently? My eyes widened. He looked deeply into my eyes. It wasn't just a slight discomforting feeling now. I felt bad, like I was doing something wrong. Hikaru and I had insinuated doing similar things while in the Host Club, but this was much different. The man ran a hand through my messy hair and swept it away from my face. "But you can call me Sebastian."

Like a school girl, I felt my knees tremble. It sounded so romantic. Yet, it was so scary and weird. With my surprise, the man leaned forward and let his lips brush against mine. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I was frozen. He held a hand on my waist and ran the other down my shoulder, past the elbow and picked up my hand.

I closed my eyes and completely lost all of my common sense. If only Hikaru was this gentle. We had insinuated doing things like this. He had once told me that he had wanted to do something like this and when I had said "no", he had said, "Don't you trust me?" He had always used something like that against me. Trust; the thing I believed in most.

Wait. Trust? I open my eyes. I don't even know this person. I pull my head away. "I can't." I say, with a stutter. 'Yeah, that's forceful enough,' I think sarcastically.

He smiles as he leans towards my lips again. "Don't worry, I think you're doing fine," he comments as he kisses my jaw line, pushing my head up against the tree trunk. He traces a finger along my collar, down to a button. He played with the button until he managed to undo it. Slowly, he began to do the same with the next one down.

'I can't do this,' I think. 'It's just wrong.' A little voice in the back of my head says to me, 'as wrong as being with your own brother?'

"No," I say forcefully and try and push him away. I struggle, trying to pull away and break free. His strong arms grasp my shoulders and hold me tight. I flail my limbs. It works in movies, why not here? A knee hits his stomach and he bends over in pain. I turn and run towards what I think is the road.

I sighed with relief as I came back to a familiar tree stump. I looked around and closed my eyes after a moment. I decided to go right. Actually, I had no clue where I was going now. Instinct told me to go right, though. I sighed, tired. I wasn't bothered anymore. I think I should count my blessings and just be happy being near my brother.

I stumbled several meters then I paused. My breathing had become hazy and I was rather dizzy. Suddenly I couldn't keep my balance and I just had to lie down… an echoed thump hit the ground. I suppose that was me. I'm not sure anymore… I was confused and my vision was fading to black…

**To Be Continued…**

Authoress notes: Don't really have anything to say at the moment. But the next chapter might not be up for a little while. Might not be able to come on for a while due to my dratted computer.

_**Cattsy…**_


	6. Hikaru 3

**Broken Promises**

Authoress: Cattsy (**Catness**)

Authoress notes: Hmm, sorry about the lateness. But in reply to all reviews from the previous chapter. Sorry about the Hikaru/ Kaoru relationship issues. Sometimes I forget what I've written in previous chapters. I've sorta written bits into the last chapter so it works out and changed a few bits here and there. But not too much. In reply to the Sebastian issue. I was sort of insinuating he wasn't hapanese by mentioning that he had blond hair and blue eyes. Blond hair and blue eyes is generally characteristic of European people. As for the collapsing bit? Throughout previous chapters I was insinuating that he was exhausted. Yet I had put in the handkerchief and stinging bit in case I was going to have Sebastian kidnap him or something...

Chapter word count: 543 words

Point of view: Hikaru

Chapter Six:

After picking myself up, a while later, I wiped away a tear and I looked around to see what everyone was doing. Tamaki and Kyouya had stepped aside and were talking quietly. I was willing to bet that they'd like an explanation of what had happened. If they asked, I would tell them that it was personal. I didn't even know what had happened, so I didn't want anyone else to see that weakness. Kyouya held his cell phone; he had probably called several people to go out looking for Kaoru. Or at least I hope he did.

I was getting worried. Kaoru had always stayed in close proximity of each other. Occasionally we had gone separate ways, but not very far and not for very long. It hurt inside. It was burning me, not knowing what was happening with Kaoru. I felt as if there was something wrong. What if he'd fallen and hurt himself? What if he'd gotten lost?

Kyouya strutted over in a high class manner. He placed his cell phone in a pocket and said a word or two to Tamaki, quietly, before turning to me and suggesting that I go home and see if Kaoru had gone there. I don't think he had. However, it seemed like a mature thing to do and the drive would let me think. I really needed to calm down.

"I've sent a few people to go looking for your brother," Kyouya said warmly. My heart skipped a beat and I nodded in gratitude. "I think the best thing to do at the moment is to wait and see if he turns up."

The drive felt longer than it should have been. I insisted sitting in the front seat so I could look out the window and see whether my brother was walking near the road or something.

Finally, we arrived home. I raced inside, calling his Kaoru's name as I raced upstairs and into our room... It was rather clean; the maids must have cleaned while Kaoru and I were at school. I sat down on the corner of our bed. It was cold and empty. Quietly, I knelt by the edge.

I wanted to pray that Kaoru was safe. But somehow the words never came to me, instead I urged God to help out where he could. I stood and then left to search a little more.

After searching in a few rooms, it seemed obvious that Kaoru had not come home. I came back downstairs in time to see Tamaki and Kyouya entering the mansion, placing two backpacks down by a hatstand. I'd unpack our things later.

Kyouya ushered a familiar maid over and spoke a few quiet words to her. She shook her head, no; Master Kaoru had not come home.

I walked down the stairs in a depressive manner. In all my life, I had never felt so alone. I looked at Kyouya as the maid hurried away from his side. Kyouya shook his head quietly in my direction.

I walked outside calmly and then down the stairs. I ushered the driver back over and told him just to drive where I told him to drive. I was going to find Kaoru, whether he liked it or not.

**To Be Continued…**

Authoress notes: Same as last time. My computer is still playing up. Apologies for the problems in the last chapter. I might have made a few mistakes in this one as well, so just mention it if you have a problem.

_**Cattsy…**_


	7. Kaoru 4

**Broken Promises**

Authoress: Cattsy (**Catness**)

Chapter word count: 1433 words

Point of view: Kaoru

Chapter Seven:

I lay in pain and I heard a moan escape from my lips. Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked up. The sky had become dusk red with tints of purple. If I wasn't exhausted, I would have found it beautiful.

"It's nice to see that you are awake," a husky voice said.

I sit up and turn to the direction the voice came from. The man had a handsome face and brilliant blond hair to match. It took me a moment, but then I remembered what happened. A sense of fear crosses my body and I try and stand up, but it makes me feel dizzy so I have to sit back down. I looked over at the man again and he had an evil smile across his face. It scared me for a moment. Silently, he realised and corrected his face.

Gently, Sebastian reaches across and strokes a cheek. "You're exhausted, try and sit. I've called an ambulance for you." I study his face; he seems concerned. "I'm sorry about before," he comments. "I think that you're gorgeous and I got ahead of myself. Why were you in the forest?"

He seemed to be sincere. He was holding a cell phone in his hand. He could be telling the truth. On the other hand, he might be trying to learn more about me. Perhaps it was all a trick. I look into his mesmerising eyes. For now, I think I might humour him until he does something suspicious.

"What did you follow me?" I ask with narrowed eyes and a glare.

He looks at me calmly. "I decided to go for a walk earlier this afternoon. You might not have noticed me, but I saw you running along and then you entered the forest. I was curious and decided to follow you and see what you were doing. But then when I got closer, I caught a glimpse of your face and I needed to kiss you so badly." He bows his head before raising it to catch my eye again. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"I had an argument with my brother." I say to him. "I was jealous because he has been hanging around a girl a lot recently." 'Mmmm,' I think in sarcasm, 'don't tell him anything that might look bad.'

Sebastian looks at me with a questionable look.

"Oh, we're twins," I clarify for him. "We've never been apart for more than a little while." I don't know what it is, but something about Sebastian makes me feel comfortable. Like he won't judge me for what I say or feel. I look deeply into Sebastian's eyes. Something about him is just so refreshing and open.

"So what went wrong?" Sebastian asks gently. He moves closer until he's sitting right next to me. I'm a little surprised when I can't move away, only closer if I wanted to. Sebastian lifts a hand and caresses my cheek, gently.

"I don't know…" I say truthfully. "Everything was fine until we started making other friends. Up until then, we were all each other had. Then we met Haruhi. She was the first who could tell us apart. My brother got a crush on her. So I decided to push them together by setting them up on a date. Since then, they just got closer and closer until I realised that I'd barely spoken to Hikaru for days." I sigh and look away from Sebastian. It's surprising, but I'm feeling a little better now that I have someone to talk to about it.

If he uses any of this against me, I know I'll be kicking myself. But for now, I'd just like to sit here and tell someone about how I feel. Hikaru had never paid much attention to feelings or thoughts. He was more the type to act before thinking. It was one of the things that mad us different. At the moment, it's what had separated us and made it impossible for me to tell him how I felt.

"So then I decided to see if he really cared," I continued. "I wanted to make sure he still paid any attention to me. I wanted to see if he would still run after me when I ran away. So a few days ago, I managed to get him to promise me something trivial and meaningless that he would forget. Then this afternoon, we were sitting around with a few friends and someone asked why Hikaru and I seemed to be drifting apart. I mentioned that it was ok as long as Hika remembered and kept our promise. But then I lost my nerve and ran as far as I could with out stopping and now I'm here."

I paused to take a breath. Then in the silence, I heard sirens in the distance. I sighed with relief that Sebastian hadn't been lying about that part. It made me feel better to know that I could trust him for now.

Sebastian looked at me with a thoughtful look. "Since you've trusted me, I think I at least owe it to you to tell you who I am," he said with a glance deep into my eyes. "My name is Sebastian Hawking, I'm 21 and I used to live in England. My father is a wealthy businessman and my mother is a seamstress. When I was about 8, my father started criticizing me and pressuring me to do things I didn't want to do. Like extra afternoons at charity events and more extra-curricular activities like piano lessons and tutorials for things like manners and stuff. I know that the things he told me to do where helping my future, but I didn't want to do them and I didn't know how to tell him that I didn't want to do those things. The final straw was when he told me that he had prepared a marriage for me. I didn't know how to tell him that I didn't like girls. So when I turned 15; I left. I just left a note for him one day, saying that I was leaving to come to Japan. When I came here, I enrolled in a local school and then began my studies. Now I've become a successful fashion designer. I work with a large company and help make dresses for fashion shows."

"My mother is a fashion designer as well," I smiled quietly as I listened to his charming voice. "I'd like to follow her footsteps one day." He turned to me and stared at me with a strange look. It was almost as if he couldn't decide what to say. The sirens were louder now and we could now see the brilliant flashing lights.

"Ummm," he said with a shy glance away from me. He turned back and looked into my eyes. "I-I really like you. Would you like to go out with me sometime? You know, like a date? I'm really sorry for scaring you before. I've only just met you but I've found this talk to be nice. Ever since I came to Japan, I've lived by myself and I haven't had many other friends. It's been nice to talk to someone like this."

"Ummm," I looked into his eyes and found it rather hard to let the word 'no' escape from my lips. I think that Hikaru would find it horrible if I started going out with someone while he stayed home, lonely. But on the other hand, Sebastian was right; this talk has been nice and even though he tried to seduce me earlier, I feel like I have a lot in common with him. "I'd really like that." I said with a smile.

I leaned closer to Sebastian and brushed my lips gently over his. I pulled back and peered past him to see the ambulance pulling to a halt. Several paramedics exited the ambulance and came over to us.

After they'd had a quick look at me, they decided that it was best for me to take a trip to the hospital. With the help of Sebastian I stood and leaned on him for support.

"So…" Sebastian said in curiosity, "What was the promise?"

I snickered and took a deep breath. I leaned into Sebastian's ear and whispered, even though there was no reason to.

After I'd finished, he turned and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. Then we both laughed. It felt good to laugh, but it would be even better if Hikaru was here. I hoped I would see him soon.

**To Be Continued…**

Authoress notes: Urm, this was a long chapter. My apologies if you don't like Sebastian's part in this, but I think I'd rather continue with this area. I like the suspicion and the possible lies that might come from it. I'm just going to continue and let me know what you think, please.

_**Cattsy…**_


	8. Hospital rooms and Broken Vases

**Broken Promises**

Authoress: Cattsy (**Catness**)

Chapter word count: 1300 words

Point of view: Hikaru and Kaoru.

Chapter Eight:

Hikaru peered out the window of the limousine. He and his driver had been looking for at least an hour now. But every time his driver suggested they stop, Hikaru had insisted that Kaoru might be dying by the side of the road or something. Hikaru hoped that Kaoru wasn't.

It was a moment before Hikaru realized, but his phone had begun to ring in his pocket. Pulling himself out of a daze, he answered. "Hello?" He listened for a moment before giving a sigh of relief; Kaoru had been found. A stranger had found him at the side of a road, alive. Hikaru smiled and let a warm feeling of relief spread over him as he hung up and told the driver to take him to one of the hospitals that donned the outer limits of the city; one of Kyouya's family's.

Upon arriving at the hospital he left the car as soon as it had stopped and he rushed into that building. He entered a large lobby and noted the gentle and calming paintings on the wall. Somehow, they were meant to reassure the people in waiting rooms and such, but at the moment Hikaru felt nothing of the sort.

He strode up to a help desk where a blond nurse was speaking on the phone. "Excuse me?" Hikaru said as he tried to get her attention. She made no actions to insinuate that she'd heard him. Hikaru inwardly growled, reached down and forcefully took the receiver from her. "Are you about to die within the next half hour?" He asked the person on the phone. After receiving a tentative no, he roughly hung up for the nurse and then proceeded to glare at her. "I'd like to see my brother," Hikaru said with a growl. "Kaoru Hitachiin."

…

Kaoru looked around the empty hospital room. The white walls were bare and several chairs were placed around a coffee table by the window. The room was boring. Kaoru was happy that he probably wouldn't have to stay here long. The doctors had diagnosed him with a simple case of heatstroke. They recommended fluids and plenty of rest. Which was why Sebastian was no longer by his side; he'd taken a trip to the canteen for coffee.

Kaoru sighed and closed his eyes; he was already tired from the several nurses that entered the room to check up on him every few minutes and then left as quickly as they had arrived.

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru opened his eyes and lazily turned his head towards the door. He gave a gentle smile to his brother and then watched as Hikaru took a chair and sat down near the bed. Kaoru studied his brother whom, in the past day, had seemed to mature a lot. Hikaru was pale and his eyes had wrinkles of exhaustion around them.

"H-how are you feeling?" Hikaru asked with a slight stutter. Kaoru looked into Hikaru's golden eyes. It was obvious that Hikaru had been terribly worried about Kaoru, but Kaoru just shook his head and closed his eyes; he was as exhausted as Hikaru looked. He didn't want to talk to Hikaru right now; he had no clue as to what to say to his brother.

Kaoru breathed deeply and tried to forget what had happened that day before he let sleep take over. After a few hours he woke. He looked around the room. Sebastian was sitting on the bed, looking down at him. Hikaru had fallen asleep in a chair nearby. Kaoru gave Sebastian a weak smile.

"What time is it?" Kaoru asked in a hoarse whisper, not wanting for Hikaru to wake up. The skies outside were dark the moon and stars were not visible due to the clouds.

"Just before two am." Sebastian muttered as he tugged the covers straight. "I should go soon; I have work in the morning." Sebastian returned the weak smile. "I also don't want your brother to wake up. He was asleep when I came in, but I still don't want him to find me here. You need to be alone with him and sort out your problems between each other." Sebastian put on his jacket and ran a hand through his hair as if trying to straighten it.

"Will you come back soon?" Kaoru asked quietly. He sat up a little to watch Sebastian better.

Sebastian looked down at him and smiled. "I'll probably visit tomorrow or in a few days," he said, "The nurse told me that your parents would like to speak to me." I still need to work out what to say. The smile faded as he considered his options.

Kaoru sat up a little further; a little more awake then he had been. A look of fear set across his face. "Please don't tell them what happened," he begged in a desperate voice. "I don't want them to know what we did."

Sebastian squeezed Kaoru's hand in reassurance. "Don't worry," he said, "I only told the nurses that I found you by the side of the road. There's no need to tell anyone anything different. I'll see you soon." Sebastian smiled his weak and exhausted smile to Kaoru before leaving the room.

A few days had past and Kaoru had still not spoken to Hikaru. Hikaru, however, had tried speaking to Kaoru. Everyday he had come into the hospital room and asked how Kaoru had been or how he was feeling, but Kaoru just shook his head or pretended to be asleep.

It had been only a few days, but Kaoru had started to get worried. Sebastian had not visited like promised. He had said that it might be a few days, but Kaoru was starting to feel lonely.

"I'm just going to get vase for these flowers," Hikaru said as he exited the room, carrying an expensive bouquet of flowers.

"Hello stranger," a familiar voice said as the man strutted around the bed and sat in the chair that Hikaru had previously occupied.

"Where have you been?" Kaoru asked with a slight growl. Sebastian instantly sensed what was wrong and took hold of Kaoru's hand.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited sooner," Sebastian began, "but your brother is constantly here. I wanted to wait for a time when I could just sit with you. Honestly, I don't really want to face your brother. I don't want him to ask questions about how I came to find you or what I did to help." Sebastian looked at his expensive shoes and sighed. "I'm really sorry," he finished.

Kaoru looked into Sebastian's eyes for a few moments and then smiled, squeezing his hand. "I understand," he muttered with a nod, "I don't know what to say to him. He just arrives everyday and expects everything to be fine. I don't know how to tell him that I really don't like how he's constantly around Haruhi and how he's always talking about her as if she's a part of us; a part of our relationship."

Sebastian leaned forward and pushed his lips onto Kaoru's. Kaoru savoured the older man for a moment. Sebastian drew back and nodded in reassurance. "Don't worry," he said in confidence, "I know that you'll know what to say to him. Just take it slow and let him be here now."

Sebastian leaned forward again and let their lips brush again. This time Kaoru let his tongue enter the older man's mouth and for a moment Kaoru let himself massage his tongue against Sebastian's.

Suddenly Kaoru heard a loud crash and the sound of breaking porcelain. He pulled away from Sebastian as quickly as he could and turned his head to the doorway where Hikaru now stood, a broken vase at his feet and flowers strewn across the white linoleum floor.

**To Be Continued…**

Authoress notes: I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long to get up; I've just been busy with school and such. Next chapter should be up soon, I just started writing it, but I might not be able to finish it for a few days. I'm gonna stop it with the only one point of veiw per chapter because a few people were complaining. Anyways, let me know what you think about this chapter, please.

_**Cattsy…**_


	9. Rumours and Phone Calls

**Broken Promises**

Authoress: Cattsy (**Catness**)

Chapter word count: 1277 words

Chapter Nine:

Hikaru glared and shook his head in disgust. 'Who the hell is this?' he thought angrily. He looked at Kaoru with an angry and questionable look, "Who the hell is this?" He asked his brother angrily, making a gesture towards Sebastian. He found it horrible to see someone else so close to his brother, touching his brother and _kissing him_.

Kaoru looked away, avoiding everyone's eye contact. He sighed, feeling so guilty and bad about what had just happened. "Please tell me," Hikaru whispered angrily. "Don't shut me out after all we've been through together…" He received no reply from Kaoru.

Sebastian stepped took a few steps around the bed, to face Hikaru properly. "Hello," he said calmly, hoping that nothing bad would happen. "My name is Sebastian; I was the one who found your brother."

Hikaru looked at the older man in disgust, studying him for a few moments. After coming to his decision that the man was not worth his time, he turned on his heel and stalked out angrily, muttering about the cleaning staff.

Several more days had past and Kaoru had been release from the hospital that morning. Having taken the day off school, he now lay on the clean sheets, staring at his phone and waiting for Sebastian to call. Sebastian had arranged the time so that Hikaru was still in school and while Sebastian was at lunch or a break. Kaoru had told the maids that he would be upstairs, having a lie down. His mother had looked disappointed, having taken the day off to spend some time with her son.

He picked up the cell phone and stared at the time; 15:04. Kaoru sighed; realizing that Hikaru would be home soon. Another afternoon of not speaking to his brother. Kaoru felt bad about his brother seeing the kiss. Something so touching and romantic had suddenly turned into something horribly wrong. Upon his Hikaru's return to the room, Sebastian had made himself scarce and Hikaru had sat down, pretending that he hadn't just seen his brother kiss a man he didn't know.

Sebastian had said, upon his departure, that he would call Kaoru soon so they could meet for coffee when he got better or something. Honestly, Kaoru had not been paying attention and he'd let the man leave for work.

Kaoru sighed as he checked the time on his cell phone again; 15:06. Kaoru moaned and rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling. He couldn't stand not having anyone to talk to. His parents were both at work and the maids were just so boring. Kaoru sighed as he remembered Sebastian's face. Was it possible that he had a crush on the older man? He didn't know, but he was sure that he would be very happy to heat Sebastian's voice again. Was it possible that there was such a thing as love at first sight?

"I need a shower," Kaoru muttered before hastily getting up and striding into the bathroom. It had been half an hour before Kaoru realized that he should go and make a start on the homework that had begun piling up. He breathed in some of the steam clouded air and sighed before exiting the stall and getting redressed.

He sat at the desk after stopping at the bed to pick up his phone. He looked at the small screen and sighed, slightly saddened to see that he had no missed calls. He sighed before shaking his head and turning his phone off so he could do his homework without distractions from Sebastian. He pulled out his mp3 player and put his headphones on and began listening to music.

…

Hikaru calmly walked up the stairs of the extensively designed mansion, his bag weighing double to what it would have weighed if Kaoru would go to school with him. He sat down heavily next to Kaoru several moments later, slightly saddened that Kaoru had not realized he was there. In fact, Kaoru was a bit involved in the _HIM_ track he was currently listening to.

"Kaoru," Hikaru said loudly as the track changed. Kaoru jumped slightly and turned around. He pulled off the headphones as a track from _The 69 Eyes _began to play.

"Oh," Kaoru said as he realized who it was, "It's you."

Hikaru looked away as Kaoru turned back to homework. It had been the first time Kaoru had spoken to him in days. He knew that he should be happy; a warm sensation of pleasure should be filling his body. But he frowned as he recognized the fact that Kaoru didn't want to see him.

"How are you feeling?" Hikaru asked quickly before Kaoru could put the headphones back on. He'd been terribly worried about his brother ever since the day he ran away. It confused Hikaru to see his brother like this when he was so used to chatting happily to him and spending time together.

"Ok," Kaoru muttered as he finished writing down the concluding paragraph of his essay. "Haven't you been going to the Host Club?"

"No," Hikaru said as he pulled the latest homework from his bag, "It's not much point if there's only one of us. The girls all ask where you've been and are whether you're ok. Rumors have been going around that you've prematurely ended your life because I forgot a promise that I made to you."

Kaoru snorted and before he realized, he was laughing hysterically at the silly little tales some fan girls would make up. Hikaru smiled; it was nice to see his brother enjoying himself for once. Honestly, Hikaru had missed the laugh that was so much like his, yet different. After calming down, he turned back to his homework with a large smirk plastered across his face.

"So what else have they been saying?" He asked with a deep sense of curiosity. "Did those girls in math ask anything about me? You know the ones who sit near Haruhi, the blond one with the mousy face?"

Hikaru chuckled before turning serious. "Urm, you wouldn't kill yourself because I forget a promise, would you?" He asked quietly with deep sorrow.

Kaoru turned and looked deeply into his brother's eyes, exactly the same as his. "No," he said truthfully. "I'm sorry for running away from you," he continued. "But I just don't want to talk about that right now." He included as he realized that Hikaru would continue along that subject.

"So…" Hikaru looked at his feet, obviously dreading what he was about to say. "I'm sorry for what promise I broke, but I don't know what I'm meant to have done. I can understand that you don't want to talk about it. But I just want things between us to be good again. You remember the days when we just used to hang out with no one else around? I'd like to go back to that…"

Kaoru nodded, understanding what Hikaru was saying. Honestly, he would like the same, but he knew it was possible to fully go back to that... "So tell me what the fan girls are saying!"

Hikaru smiled at his brother's curiosity and began to tell Kaoru a story about a girl in Mori's class who'd stopped Hikaru in the halls to ask about Kaoru.

After about an hours' worth of funny stories and hilarious anecdotes later, he reached across the desk towards his phone and turned it on. A yellow light came on, making the screen brighter.

_1 Missed Call._

Kaoru looked at Hikaru, who was rummaging for his math book. Defiantly, Kaoru turned his phone off again; Sebastian could wait until later…

**To Be Continued…**

Authoress notes:

**_Cattsy…_**


	10. First dates

**Broken Promises**

Authoress: Cattsy (**Catness**)

Chapter word count: 1554 words

Chapter Ten:

Kaoru smiled as he breathed in the deep scents of expensive and exotic coffee. Instant coffee was fine for the Host Club, but what he and his brother had failed to truthfully admit to the girls was that they both hated Instant Coffee. He smiled as he looked into the depths of his imported blend from Europe.

The bell of the shop tolled and a few moments later, Sebastian sat in the chair across the table. Sebastian smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Kaoru." He said as he gestured for a waitress. After ordering a similar blend he leaned forward and started a conversation about fashion designs.

'So this is what a date is like,' Kaoru thought as he nodded to one of Sebastian's questions. It was his first date and he was understandably nervous, but after about half an hour he'd realized that it wasn't that bad. It was just like talking to someone in the Host Club. Tamaki had told them that they shouldn't date; especially anyone from school or in public places, he had continued. But Sebastian wasn't from school. If anyone from school stumbled across this out of the way coffee shop, they wouldn't realize that this was a date. In fact, they'd probably just assume that Sebastian was a tutor or a friend of the family's.

If Tamaki found that he was having a date with a stranger, he'd be in slight trouble. But the thing Kaoru wondered about most was whether Tamaki would care that his first date was with a man. It worried Kaoru that people would hate him, be disgusted at him that he was having a date with a man. Kaoru really liked Sebastian and his heart skipped beats every time Sebastian called.

"So how is school?" Sebastian asked in his gentle voice, "Are your classes ok?"

Kaoru broke out of his daze and smiled at Sebastian. "They're fine," he said, "they're pretty easy actually. Hikaru and I help each other if we don't know things about subjects. The teachers don't actually realize, but I do his artwork and he does my math."

Sebastian laughed at the anecdote. He drained his mug and reached for his wallet. "We should go; I've made reservations for dinner." He said as he pulled some money from his wallet and placed it on the table, including a rather large tip.

They arrived at dinner and sat, it wasn't a candlelit dinner, but to Kaoru, it seemed kind of romantic. The restaurant was full of happy couples enjoying dinners with their lovers. Being only a teenager, Kaoru had never cared for romantic dinners, but it seemed fitting for this occasion. It wasn't an overly upscale restaurant and obviously didn't expect that all their customers wore evening dresses and tuxedos. But the majority of the crowd was wearing nice suits, including Sebastian. Kaoru did not fit in at all; he was wearing jeans and a shirt. He looked down at the shirt as if in disgust, he unconsciously moved his chair in further as if the rest of the crowd would stare at his jeans in disgust. Kaoru looked up and stared around the large hall again. The female crowd was mainly wearing nice summer dresses even though it was winter. Kaoru smiled as he realized the romance of the summer dresses. He smirked as he realized that by the end of the evening, the males would be giving their dates their dinner jackets for warmth.

They ordered and while waiting for their food, Sebastian decided to strike a conversation to prevent Kaoru's eyes from wandering around the restaurant. "So," he murmured to get Kaoru's attention, "What did your parents say to you about you running off?"

Kaoru smirked and brought his eyes back to Sebastian. "They said that they didn't know why I ran off, but they would be there if I needed to talk about it," Kaoru said sardonically. He smiled. "They probably thought I wanted to join a circus."

Sebastian laughed a gentle laugh, "I could just imagine you and your brother becoming trapeze artists." He smirked as well. "Or perhaps you could train elephants and tigers." Sebastian straightened and became serious. "So have you spoken to your brother about what's happened?"

Kaoru began to nod and then shook his head. "Sort of…" He muttered. "When I began, I saw his face and then didn't want to tell him. I just couldn't think of a decent explanation so I just said that I was sorry. He said he understood. I think we're fine now…" Kaoru looked at Sebastian's warm face.

Their food arrived and Kaoru watched Sebastian stab his fork into an innocent piece of ravioli.

"So, I was thinking of growing a beard," Sebastian said, trying to start up conversation again. "What do you think?"

Kaoru shook his head, "No." He said. "We don't like beards," he muttered.

Sebastian put his fork down, realizing who the "_we_" Kaoru was referring to. A surge of jealousy swept through him and his tongue clicked at the careless mention of Hikaru. It was as if Kaoru was unconsciously trying to make him jealous. Sebastian didn't like Hikaru. From what he'd heard of Hikaru, he wasn't sure that Kaoru should have forgiven him. Even if it was a little test to see if Hikaru still cared and it was a rather silly little promise, Kaoru didn't have to forgive him just yet.

Sebastian frowned and put another piece of ravioli in his mouth, chewing carefully as he listened to Kaoru's opinion of the shoes in a recent fashion show his mother had taken him and his brother to.

After the kiss, while he was leaving the hospital, Sebastian had accidentally run into Hikaru. Hikaru had apologized and Sebastian had apologized in return, both realizing that neither party actually meant it...

"Thank you for helping us," Hikaru had said at the time while Sebastian was turning to walk away.

Not knowing what to say, Sebastian had replied that it was a pleasure. He mentally kicked Hikaru. Kaoru obviously didn't want to be treated the way he was and why hadn't Hikaru realized it? Haruhi had been worse, Sebastian considered. Sebastian had been a twin, Kale was his name. He had died when he was fifteen. It was the reason for running away. It was all the fault of a meddling girl and Sebastian understood Kaoru's obvious dislike of Haruhi. Unconsciously he fiddled with his necklace.

"That's a nice necklace," Kaoru told him, innocently. Kaoru leaned forward and took it in his hand to examine it further. There were two pendants; a K and an S. Sebastian unconsciously smiled as Kaoru's and brushed against his and the back of his hand brushed his neck.

"The K is for my brother," Sebastian muttered, "His name was Kale." Kaoru smiled and nodded, taking the hint that Sebastian didn't want to continue that topic further…

…

Kaoru closed the door of the mansion quietly as he took his jacket off.

"Where were you?" Hikaru said as he stepped forward and made his presence known.

"Out with a friend," Kaoru muttered half truthfully. It was more then dinner with a friend, but he knew Hikaru would be jealous that he'd rather be on a date than having dinner in front of a video game with his brother.

Through the Host Club, and school, they'd each made separate friends but Hikaru looked out the window in jealousy as Kaoru as his twin walked away from him defiantly. Just outside, a blue European car had just left the driveway and was driving back in the direction towards the city. Hikaru frowned as he followed Kaoru upstairs.

"You shouldn't be hanging out with someone like that," Hikaru told him in obvious jealousy, but there was also a hit of concern that Kaoru hadn't picked up on when he replied.

"Why?" Kaoru asked carelessly. "It's not as if he tried to hurt me or anything."

"Yes," Hikaru admitted with concern, "But you barely know him. He could try and hurt you in future."

Kaoru shook his head and smirked, "You're jealous because I've made a new friend. You spend all your time with Haruhi and then tell me off for spending dinner and coffee with someone?" He shook his head and his smirk disappeared as he realized his brother's hypocrisy. "I have spent quite a lot of time alone during lunch and recess while you've been chatting jovially to Haruhi. I don't care if you have feelings for her or not," he lied, "but don't tell me that I can't spend a night with someone who saved my life. I'm going to spend a lot more time hanging out with him because I'm tired of being left behind when you walk off somewhere with Haruhi. Now you can know what it feels like." Kaoru turned on his heel and exited the room.

Hikaru sat down at the desk and sighed; Kaoru didn't realize that Hikaru was scared and worried about him. He pulled their math homework and made a start, copying each problem and answers to Kaoru's work. Kaoru hated math, but if Hikaru did the work now, he know that his brother might calm down a little more when he realized that he didn't have to do the homework.

**To Be Continued…**

Authoress notes: Meows, I hope that you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think. I'll probably have the next chapter up within the next few days or so.

**_Cattsy…_**


	11. Gardening and Apprentices

**Broken Promises**

Authoress: Cattsy (**Catness**)

Chapter word count: 1711 words

Chapter Eleven:

The next day, the twins spent their time helping their mother do the gardening. After several hard hours' work, Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to an old tree that they'd used to play under as children. Hikaru smiled as they leaned against the trunk and Kaoru rested his head on Hikaru's shoulder; not wanting the day to end. Hikaru smirked as he rubbed a stroke of dirt from his brother's forehead. Kaoru had his eyes closed and his arm up to protect his eyes from the rays of sun that were shining through the tree branches.

Hikaru looked around the yard. The trees they'd planted were swaying slightly in the gentle breeze. In the corner of his eye, he saw the gleam of Sebastian's car park in the driveway. Hikaru frowned as he saw Sebastian brush back a strand of blond and brown hair out of his eyes.

'How dare he come here,' Hikaru thought as he saw the man casually walked up the front steps and knock on the door with a manicured hand and then disappeared inside.

"What's wrong, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked when he opened his eyes and saw the angry expression on Hikaru's face. "I wasn't leaning on you too hard was I?" He drew back as he realized that it could be a face of pain instead of anger.

"No," Hikaru said as he deliberately wiped the anger from his face and replaced it with a calm expression. "We should go inside and take a shower and change our cloths," he murmured as he gestured to their dirt covered cloths and hands.

Kaoru smirked. Due to being in the host club, he and Hikaru had been told to keep clean and to stay away from their past times of playing in the dirt and similar things. It had been nice to have the little break from the Host Club and school. It sort of saddened Kaoru to know that he would have to go back to school and the Host Club the following Monday.

He stood up with Hikaru and walked back inside, making sure to take off their shoes so as to not leave muddy footprints.

After showering and changing their cloths, the twins arrived back downstairs and saw their mother and to Kaoru's surprise, Sebastian in the lounge room... Kaoru took a deep breath as he saw the familiar man. Kaoru didn't know for sure yet, but he sort of considered Sebastian to be his boyfriend and hoped that the feeling was returned... Sebastian was wearing a black suit with several of the topmost buttons on his white shirt undone which gave him an air of casual sophistication. But it just made Hikaru want to kick him for being vain.

Hikaru stopped Kaoru before he opened his mouth to greet the two. He pulled Kaoru back behind the wall before they could be seen and began to listen to the conversation.

"I think it's a wonderful idea that you would like to take Kaoru as your apprentice," Hikaru heard their mother say politely. "Of course we'd have to speak with him about it, but I'm sure that he would learn a lot under your supervision.

"I would also like to take him to a few extra tutorials and modeling sessions as well," Sebastian told their mother. "I'm confident of your ability, but I know that it can't be extremely popular if you take your son in to fashion by yourself. A lot of kids these days just turn up and think they can run the show with only their parents' guidance. The reason I'd like to tutor Kaoru is that he's a bright kid and I'm confident that he can go far if he's open to new opportunities and different personalities."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow at Kaoru and glared at his innocent brother, who truthfully had no idea what was going on. Kaoru shrugged and passed his brother to enter the room. Kaoru smiled at Sebastian and nodded an unspoken and warm greeting, while pretending not to have heard the conversation that had stopped as his mother realized he had turned up. Hikaru raised an eyebrow in suspicion as his brother admired the older man.

"Hello boys," their mother greeted them, "I've invited Mr. Hawking to have dinner with us to thank him for what he did to help out family. She smiled and pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"You can just call me Sebastian," he assured her gently in politeness with a warm smile. Hikaru looked away after sensing a definite "Tamaki moment" as the Hitachiin twins had labeled it when Tamaki would swoon over a female and sort of seduce them to do whatever he wanted them to do.

…

Sebastian smiled as he looked at plate of dinner that was placed in front of him. "It looks wonderful Mrs. Hitachiin," he said as he waited for her to sit down and pick up her fork, gesturing everyone to eat. Sebastian smiled as she blushed and he then turned to the twins and smiled at them. Kaoru looked away with a blush and Hikaru was sure he was given a glare by Sebastian as just before he placed a piece of lamb in his mouth. "It tastes wonderful too," he muttered just after he swallowed the piece and nodded in satisfaction.

"Thank you, Sebastian," She said in reply with a smile. "I'm sorry for the lack of maids and the chef, but I gave them the night off." She looked down with the blush that Hikaru was sure would be there all night. "It's a shame that you couldn't meet my husband tonight, but he had to go on an urgent business trip."

Sebastian smiled, "That's ok," he said calmly after swallowing another piece of meat, "I'm sure I'll see him soon, I heard he was going to be in Paris next week, I have a fashion show there soon."

"I'll make a note to let him know that," She smiled," I'm sure he would love to take you to dinner."

After a lot more unnecessary polite conversation, Hikaru was getting tired. His face was covered with a frown that Sebastian and his mother pretended not to notice. Kaoru was busy playing with his food, hoping that Kaoru wouldn't mention the things they'd done. Even though a bit of kissing was understandably innocent, Kaoru was sure that his mother would hate him or even worse, disown him, if she'd ever find out.

Their mother was tired; she'd worked all 37 years of her life to become a successful fashion designer. Hikaru knew that it annoyed her slightly that Sebastian was here at the same generally area of the fashion scene at only 21. But she must have been glad that he was giving the same chance to Kaoru. 'But why not me?' Hikaru asked himself. He was the same as Kaoru; all that was different was their personalities. Hikaru had worked just as hard as Kaoru to help their mother. They'd told each other when they were younger that they'd both grow up and own the family's fashion line together. It had been a dream that they had shared. But was Kaoru now considering going with Sebastian and working for their dream on his own?

"So I told my personal assistant that I didn't care what he did, just as long as he had the velvet gloves before the show." Sebastian said, telling an amusing anecdote. "And so he-"

"Oh would you just shut up," Hikaru snarled at Sebastian.

Sebastian turned to look at Hikaru with a surprised look. "I beg your pardon?"

"Would you just shut up and stop being so god-damned condescending!?" Hikaru shouted.

Sebastian frowned. "I'm sorry for causing any offense. I assure you that I-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Hikaru shouted as he stood. He pointed a finger at Sebastian who flinched back as if there was a mound of dung on top of Hikaru's finger. "YOU'RE ACTING AS IF YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER THAN US! MY MOTHER HAS WORKED ALL HER LIFE TO BE WHERE SHE IS NOW! SHE DOESN'T NEED SOMEONE LIKE YOU TO COME ALONG AND TRY TO TAKE AWAY HER SON!" Hikaru growled and glared at the older man with intense hatred.

Kaoru got up and left the room, his face completely red from embarrassment. Hikaru was sure that he'd heard Kaoru whisper "_I hate you_" before he left. After watching his brother leave, he turned back to his mother and Sebastian, feeling guilty that he'd probably just destroyed his brother's chance at a highly successful career. He put his finger down and glared at Sebastian, shaking his head.

"Get out," His mother hissed at him. She had a worse glare than him and it made him feel worse. He looked at Sebastian who had a look of utter confusion on his face.

"Perhaps I should go," Sebastian said hastily as he stood, "I can show myself out. Thank you for the wonderful dinner and again, I apologize for any offence I might have caused." He strode towards the hall and then Hikaru heard the front door open and then close gently, like he and his brother had been taught to do during the various manners lessons.

"Get out of my sight," His mother hissed again. "Go to bed."

"I'm sorry Mother," Hikaru said.

"You might have just destroyed your brother's career and all you can do to make it better is saying that you're sorry?" She shouted angrily. "He was ready to sign a contract for our companies to advertise for each other. We were about to become known throughout the world and all you can say is that you're sorry?"

"I'm sorry," Hikaru repeated before walking out of the room. He ran up the stairs and into the first spare room that he could find. He didn't want to be found so he looked for a place to hide. The closet in this room was rather small, so he opted for sitting behind something that had been covered by a sheet; a mirror as he found upon closer inspection. He slunk down and leant against the wall behind the tall mirror and hoped that his family wouldn't hate him forever.

**To Be Continued…**

Authoress notes:

_**Cattsy…**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Broken Promises**

Authoress: Cattsy (**Catness**)

Chapter word count: 960 words

Chapter Twelve:

Hikaru arrived at breakfast the next morning, still in the cloths he had worn last night except now he was covered in dust and smelled a little of old and dry air. He sat down at his spot at the table and was thankful that his mother had not gotten up yet. He was also thankful that the kitchen staff and maids were back at work again so that when she did get up she wouldn't tell Hikaru off in front of them due to embarrassment. Kaoru had obviously not gotten up yet either.

As Hikaru drained the last little bit of orange juice from his glass, he saw his mother enter the dining room out of the corner of his eye. She had a large frown on her face and bags under her eyes as if she had not slept a wink all night. It saddened Hikaru to see her like this, mainly because he knew it was his fault; he'd completely destroyed his mother's future as a fashion designer and his brother's as well.

Hikaru gave her an apologetic look, but she refused to look at him and pretending to be fascinated in the omelet one of the waiters had placed in front of her. Hikaru sighed, stood and then walked out of the dining room; intending to finish the last of his homework.

He found Kaoru lying down on their bed when he entered their room. His deep breaths seemed to be different than the ones he had so often heard at night; Kaoru was pretending to be asleep. Hikaru sighed and hoped that his suspicions against Sebastian were correct and that Kaoru would forgive him in time.

…

Several days past and Kaoru had still not been back to school. Ever since that night with Sebastian, he doubted that school was the place to be, knowing that he'd have to face Tamaki and explain himself for his actions. On this particular day, Kaoru found himself sitting at the same coffee shop as his previous date with Sebastian, it was much easier to see Sebastian while Hikaru was at school. His mother had been sympathetic to his sickness pleas and let him leave the house when she'd gone to work. All he could hope was that it wouldn't be his last. He felt tremendously guilty that his brother had shouted at Sebastian like that, accusing him of being condescending and rude. In his experiences with Sebastian, Sebastian had only appeared to have been a little ignorant, but not deliberately rude or condescending. He sighed, clutching the same blend of coffee as last time and ignoring the bell tolling as happy customers walked it. He'd arrived half an hour early; not wanting to see Hikaru's guilty face. 'Hikaru is just jealous,' Kaoru thought as he looked into the depths of the coffee.

"I visited your mother at work yesterday," Said the familiar gentle voice as Sebastian sat down.

"Hello," Kaoru said softly; worried that if he raised his voice more, he would scare Sebastian off. "I'm really sorry about Hikaru. I didn't feel that you were acting as if you were better than my mother…"

"I'm not sure whether she's told you but we were going to set up a contract between our two companies and advertise for each other. Don't worry about what your brother said, I've spoken to your mother and it's still going to go ahead." Sebastian put out his hand and gently tilted Kaoru's head so that they're eyes could meet. He gave a smile. "Also," he continued, "I don't know if you hear as well, but I'd like to take you up as my apprentice."

Kaoru smiled. "What would I have to do?" It seemed like a nice opportunity and he knew he'd enjoy it. It would be a little hard to manage with his duties in the Host Club, but he didn't really want to pass up a valuable opportunity.

"Just watch what I do and sort of learn as I show you what to do. The designs you create in the fashion industry are your own, of course. However, when I came into fashion, I had a hard time learning what to do and where to go. I'd like to help you by showing you what to do and just guide you." Sebastian studied the look on Kaoru's face. Kaoru had looked away and seemed to be contemplating. "Becoming my apprentice would also mean that it would turn into an extra curricular activity and it would take up your time. Not necessarily on weekends, but I'd at least like to see you straight after school everyday." He paused so that Kaoru could consider his options.

The happiness from Kaoru's mind disappeared and he knew he couldn't continue with the Host Club if he said yes to Sebastian. "I'd have to speak to the rest of the Host Club about that… But I'll see what I could do." Kaoru looked at Sebastian apologetically.

"If you want, we can start right now." Sebastian continued, "I have that show in Paris and I spoke to your mother about it. If you want, she'll speak to your father who'll come and collect you and we can go to Paris together. It could be a taste of the life and you could see whether you'd like to continue being my apprentice. I won't force you to continue afterwards, but I'd like you to know what you want to do for sure."

Kaoru thought about the offer for a little. He was so sure that Hikaru would become even more jealous. But Kaoru knew that he needed a break from his brother, so he looked at Sebastian. Ready, willing and able, he nodded. "When can we go?"

**To Be Continued…**

Authoress notes:

_**Cattsy…**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Broken Promises**

Authoress: Cattsy (**Catness**)

Chapter word count: 2,228 words

Chapter Thirteen:

"Do you have to go?" Hikaru had said, Kaoru recalled as he looked out of the window on the plane, his father sitting next to him. In reply, Kaoru had just nodded, still not wanting to speak to his brother.

Kaoru shook his head, trying to rid his head from thoughts of his brother and slipped his headphones on, letting the humorous soundtrack of _Avenue Q_ fill his mind.

…

Kaoru stretched and lay down on the bed. Sebastian exited the room after him and gently closed the door. The room was large and Kaoru felt a twinge of guilt when he realized that he wouldn't be sharing the room with his brother as usual.

"Do you like the room?" Sebastian asked as he sat down on the bed near Kaoru. "If it's not big enough, I can get something larger for you…"

"No," Kaoru said dreamily, "This is fine." He sat up, took Sebastian's hand and smiled. "It's just that I miss Hikaru. Honestly, the room is a bit too large for just me. I wish he was here."

Sebastian smiled apologetically and let his lips brush against Kaoru's. "I'm sorry, but it's a bit too late to be mentioning that now. He has school and such. You can be with him again soon…"

…

The music was blasting loudly from the speakers and several of the European models practiced their struts down the cat walk in different gowns and dresses. Sebastian was smiling a warm, smile at the girls; seemingly to make them feel more confident. Kaoru looked around at what everyone was doing. The various technicians were checking lights and setting up sets.

"Urm," Kaoru began, "What am I meant to be doing?"

Sebastian turned to look at Kaoru in a daze and then realized what Kaoru had asked. "Oh!" He said, pulling himself from his daze. "Sorry, I'd completely forgotten. I usually have my personal assistant doing various errands that I can't do on my own time, so I'm generally alone." He cleared his throat and set up a few errands for Kaoru to do.

…

Sebastian smiled as he entered the hotel room behind Kaoru, putting his coat down on the bed and taking an uninvited seat as Kaoru ordered himself a late room service dinner for himself over the phone. Kaoru smiled as he hung up the phone, turned and noticed that Sebastian had followed him into the room.

"Oh," Kaoru muttered, realizing that he'd rudely ignored a guest. He mentally kicked himself for not inviting Sebastian into the room in the first place. "Would you like something to eat as well?" Sebastian shook his head quietly and stared at Kaoru. Kaoru blushed, realizing that he was obviously the subject of attention at the moment. "So…" Kaoru muttered, while rummaging through his head for a decent subject to talk about. "What are we going to do tomorrow?"

Sebastian shrugged and put his arm around Kaoru's shoulders when the younger boy sat down. Kaoru blushed a redder shade and smiled at Sebastian, quietly. "I'm not sure…" Sebastian muttered, knowing that he'd have to say something. "I was considering going site seeing…" Sebastian continued, "Its actual quite a valuable experience to see what others are wearing. Plus, your Mother mentioned that you had always loved Paris." Sebastian smiled warmly and breathed in Kaoru's scent.

Kaoru looked away, embarrassed to be so close to anyone but his brother. Sebastian raised his eyebrow slightly but continued to smile, knowing that while Kaoru was young, he was still learning. Sebastian cupped his hand around Kaoru's cheek and pulled his head back to look directly into his eyes. Kaoru's cheeks turned redder as Sebastian leant forward further and kissed Kaoru. Kaoru closed his eyes, letting Sebastian control the kiss and savoring the taste of Sebastian. Sebastian pushed forward and poked his tongue through Kaoru's lips to massage his tongue against Kaoru's. Kaoru flinched as Sebastian slipped a cold hand under his shirt. Sebastian began to unbutton Kaoru's shirt. Kaoru pulled away quickly; scared.

"Wha-what are you doing?" he stuttered, a little fearful of what Sebastian would say.

Sebastian did not reply and instead returned to the seemingly fascinating task of unbuttoning Kaoru's shirt. Once the shirt was undone, Sebastian smiled and pushed Kaoru down to lie on the bed. Kaoru smiled weakly, not knowing what to do. Sebastian moved his hands lower and began to undo Kaoru's belt, a palm accidentally brushing against Kaoru's groin. Kaoru felt a twinge of excitement, but felt guilty, knowing he would regret anything that happened.

"No, stop," Kaoru whispered in a hoarse voice, yet he knew that Sebastian still heard it. Sebastian paused and then pulled away, wondering whether he'd heard the younger boy properly. He looked into Kaoru's eyes. Kaoru shook his head, "Sebastian, I don't think that I'm ready for that sort of thing," he muttered…

Sebastian bowed his head and then leant closer, planting a short kiss on Kaoru's lips before buttoning up his own shirt and leaving the room, nearly bumping into the room service waiter…

Kaoru sighed as he invited the waiter in and regretted sending Sebastian away, almost immediately.

…

"Where the heck have you been?!" Kaoru flinched as Tamaki shouted at him. Kaoru frowned at the hypocrisy as he recalled that Tamaki had taken a week away from the Host Club because he got a pimple.

"I took a sabbatical break from the Host Club to do something that would help me pursue my future career," Kaoru stated airily as he repeated the lines he'd scripted to say in reply to Tamaki's question. The fashion show had been awesome. Kaoru had been amazed to see the models up close and meet the beautiful celebrities. He'd previously been to several fashion shows with his mother and brother, but at those shows he'd had to pretend to be shy and only interested in the cloths. Kaoru was slightly saddened to return to the Host Club on this particular day. The school was fine and the teachers had still assumed that he was sick so they were sympathetic to him having returned to school after a few weeks, just as long as he'd completed his homework and that he wouldn't have to catch up too much.

Kaoru flinched as Tamaki shouted some more. "… Should have told someone where you were…!"

"I did!" Kaoru said loudly, "I told Kyouya." He growled, wondering why Kyouya had not passed the message along. "You know what? I fucking quit!" He turned on his heel and then stalked out of the Third Music Room.

…

"Sebastian," Kaoru muttered into the cell phone, he was a tad annoyed that he'd reached voice mail, but was unwavering in his decision. "It's Kaoru; I'd like you to know that I've considered your offer and I'd like to take it up if it's still available..."

…

Sebastian listened to the voice mail in his large office. He smiled as he closed his phone and placed it gently on the shiny glass desk which was usually covered with design ideas and blue prints of venues. However, today had been different and the desk was unusually clear from such things. He picked up the office phone and told his assistant to make room for his new apprentice. He then smirked and turned his back to the office and looked out of the window to an unusual looking cloud

…

Tamaki glared out of the window, coincidentally; his eyes had come across the same odd looking cloud as Sebastian. Behind him, the rest of the Host Club was discussing what to do about their future. They'd closed for the day and were now considering closing the Club. None of them wanted to, but the Forbidden romance was one of the most designated types.

Hikaru sat, unconsciously slouching on the sofa, wondering whether he really wanted to continue in the Host Club as well. He'd only joined the Host Club under the condition that he and Kaoru would do it together.

"We could just make a new type for Hikaru and start marketing that," Haruhi suggested. Hikaru mentally sneered at her; all this had been her fault. "He could be the 'Naughty Type' or something."

"It's a nice idea," Kyouya added. "The merchandise we've had for the Forbidden Romance will now be rare and more expensive." Kyouya smirked at the thought of making money. "However," He continued, "I think that we could come up with a better type than 'Naughty'."

For the next little while, quite a few suggestions were considered.

"How about emo?" Hikaru joked. He and Kaoru had always found it funny to see all the emo kids when they went for walks together. They were all so… weird. Kaoru mentally made a funny face. They were always commenting about how they wanted to be different and how they wanted to listen to the rare bands that no one had heard of. But then they all became so similar because they were all listening to the same bands that now everyone had heard of.

"Hmmm…" Tamaki murmured as he made his group appearance. The sky had turned to a dusty red and the sun was beginning to set. "That's not a bad idea," his usual confidence had been replaced by a contemplative and tentative attitude. If Hikaru hadn't felt so weird as well, he would have used this version of Tamaki to his advantage to humiliate the blond boy. "But we'd need help from Nekozawa to make the transformation. You'd need to die your hair and perhaps grow it longer…"

In the corner of Hikaru's eye, he saw Kyouya making notes about what had to be done. "But it was just a joke," Hikaru implored, hoping that they'd realize and change their minds. However, it was the best idea that had been mentioned so far.

"You should not joke about the Host Club," Tamaki said airily, "some of us take it seriously. Plus, you and Kaoru had listen to that kind of music anyway. The idea of emo is that you're generally angsty and emotional. Now you have a reason to be because you've had a sort of falling out with Kaoru." Tamaki smiled as he went over the idea in his head several times. It was perfect! They would find a new fan base where the fan girls would be swooning over Hikaru because of the silent, sensitive manner of his new life. Tamaki was thankful that there weren't many emo girls at Ouran Academy. He smirked. All the fan girls from the Forbidden Romance type would be spread around the rest of the Host Club. 'Hopefully,' Tamaki thought greedily, 'the majority of the girls will come to me.'

…

Kaoru ran a comb through his hair and pulled on an expensive shirt, wanting to make and impression on his date with Sebastian. It was sort of uncomfortable to wear these things when he wasn't at school. He was so used to running about with Hikaru, wearing shorts and t-shirts. Sebastian had called him back a little while ago and arranged a date. He'd just finished combing his hair and checking his appearance in the mirror when the door bell rang. He practically leapt down the stairs, only stopping to laugh at his brother, walking up the stairs, who had completely been made over.

The usually ginger red hair had been covered with a wig which, to the average viewer, looked quite real. But Kaoru could tell that it was fake hair. The wig, much to Karou's amazement had been transformed into a Lauri Ylönen hairstyle which worked quite well. His school cloths had been replaced with a black suit, yet it still sported the Ouran Academy crest. His fingernails were covered in black nail polish. Around his neck was a set of dog tags which had the heartagram symbol engraved on and his shoes were now massive army boots that were manipulated to have two inch heels and would be quite painful if you were kicked by them. 

Kaoru laughed, "what are you meant to be?' He asked through fits of laughter.

"You quit the Host Club," Hikaru growled. "Now they expect me to be the 'Emo type'." Hikaru flicked back a longer portion of his fringe airily and smirked. He was annoyed that he'd have to dress up like this every day, but he was happy to see his brother laughing. Hikaru chuckled, "I'll get you back for this," he smirked.

Kaoru smiled, "How long are you considering putting up with this?" Kaoru tugged at the dog tags to get a closer look. "This emo transformation is going to be a lot of work."

Hikaru smiled, "You're going to help," he said with a larger smile.

Kaoru laughed, "Don't hold your breath." He said as he finished walking down the next few steps and then out the door, greeting Sebastian who was waiting at his car.

Hikaru glared at the back of his brother. Truth be told, Hikaru was getting even more annoyed the suave man stealing his brother from him. Hikaru clicked his tongue angrily and shook his head; he walked down the stairs and gestured for a driver to come to him. After telling the driver to follow his brother, he went upstairs to change, with a smirk. Something had to be done…

**To Be Continued…**

Authoress notes: hmmm, hope you like it. Next chapter will be up soon.

_**Cattsy…**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Broken Promises**

Authoress: Cattsy (**Catness**)

Chapter word count: 622 words

Chapter Fourteen:

As Kaoru entered the familiar coffee shop, Sebastian touched his lower back and guided Kaoru gently to their usual table. Kaoru smiled quietly and blushed, letting the older man guide him. Once their coffees had been ordered, Sebastian smiled at Kaoru. "So you've definitely made your decision?" Sebastian asked the younger boy. He brushed his blond hair away from his eyes.

"Yes," Kaoru nodded and looked into Sebastian's eyes. "I'd like to become your apprentice if you still want me too."

"I'm happy that you've made your decision," Sebastian smiled a strange smile. "I'll have a few contracts written up and we can discuss the position with your mother." He took a sip of coffee. "I'd like you to start the position as soon as possible, how about we arrange a time for after school sometime next week?"

Kaoru nodded. "I quit the Host Club," he said with a sorrowful voice.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian said, not knowing what to say. Sebastian looked away and avoided Kaoru's eyes. "Was it hard to do?"

"I got angry at Tamaki," Kaoru said thoughtfully. "I just got so tired of him constantly complaining about how my brother and I act. We try to have fun. We never did anything too bad and we always got the work done, it was just our way to make Ouran a fun place to be…"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru," Sebastian said, he didn't really know what to say. However, something inside him told him that he should be happy that he had more of Kaoru to himself. Sebastian lifted his glass to his mouth and hid a small smile while Kaoru played with his spoon.

"I'm a bit bored with our usual restaurant," Sebastian muttered, carelessly. "Why don't we skip our reservation and I make you dinner at my home?" he suggested.

Kaoru shrugged and smiled. However, he felt a twinge of uncertainty. "Ok," he muttered before draining the last of his coffee.

…

Hikaru growled as his second driver pulled into an expensive driveway after following Sebastian's car. He watched his brother and Sebastian get out of the car. He tied up his shoe-laces, happy to be out of that silly costume. He watched as Sebastian didn't bother opening the door, but instead pressed his body against Kaoru's to share a deep kiss. Sebastian put one hand on Kaoru's hip and another on Kaoru's lower back. Hikaru got out of the car with anger...

"Hey!" He called out as he strode towards his brother and the elder man. "Get your hands off my brother." Sebastian pulled away immediately and turned to look at Hikaru. Kaoru smiled slightly; happy to see his brother, yet he felt bad knowing that his brother had just caught him kissing the older man again. Kaoru could trust the driver not to say anything to anyone, but he wasn't sure what extents his brother would go to. Sebastian glared at the older of the twins and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Or what?" Sebastian asked defiantly. "Last time I checked, it was his body I was touching, not yours." Kaoru shrunk back into a corner of the porch, slightly ashamed to be in this situation

"Get away from him," Hikaru said angrily, "I said get away from him!" Hikaru growled and push Sebastian away from his brother. Sebastian tripped over an expensive pot plant and fell down the stairs. Kaoru ran down the stairs and checked Sebastian's pulse; he was unconscious, but alive. Behind him, Kaoru heard the sound effects of the driver getting out of the car and calling an ambulance. Hikaru took a few steps down the stairs and reached for Kaoru. Kaoru turned to him in shock and pulled away out of fear.

**To Be Continued…**

Authoress notes:

_**Cattsy…**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Broken Promises**

Authoress: Cattsy (**Catness**)

Chapter word count: 1142 words

Chapter Fifteen:

'To be honest,' Hikaru thought to himself, a few moments later, 'I don't actually regret what I've done.' Hikaru looked into his brother's eyes for a few moments, his arm still stretched out, reaching out to hold him. Hikaru remembered when they were both younger, the way they'd hold each other at night. Sometimes they laughed and giggled in the darkness, joking about teachers and people they knew. Sometimes they cried and sobbed about depressing events and wondered why they were only friends with each other. They never needed anyone but themselves, growing up had shown them that the other brother was the only one they could trust. All others were cheats and liars and overall; not to be trusted. It was absolutely obvious now, that it had been wrong to join the Host Club in the beginning. Hikaru now knew, for sure, that they would both be better off if they'd never opened up to anyone but themselves. Sometimes they'd lied in bed at night, quietly. Those nights had been the best; at those times, they didn't need words to describe how they really felt.

Hikaru wished that they could just go back to those days. It was so much easier to hold his brother during times of monsters and dragons, knowing that he could protect Kaoru. However, it's so much harder to know that he couldn't hold Kaoru anymore; because Hikaru was now the monster.

'The only regret,' Hikaru thought, 'is that I destroyed my brother's future.' He knew that Kaoru had always dreamed about the fashion industry. He knew the Kaoru dreamt about becoming famous and successful. It wasn't all about becoming popular, though; Kaoru adored the different colors and styles. To Kaoru, the fashion industry was like multiple paintings that showed people feelings and flair. Kaoru often drew dresses in his math notebook, adding beautiful frills and lace to boring dresses. Hikaru adored his brother's designs. It was sad to know that Kaoru might not have a chance anymore. Hikaru knew that he'd especially destroyed Kaoru's chances with Sebastian; not just with his so-called apprenticeship. Hikaru considered the different ways that Kaoru found himself attracted to the older man. Hikaru had never actually thought about how his brother felt; all Hikaru knew was that he needed to protect Kaoru from monsters.

'Is Sebastian a monster?' Hikaru questioned himself quietly. The first time he'd actually seen Sebastian had been tough on him; Hikaru had been so worried about Kaoru. Fear had been rushing through his head about losing his brother. 'The kiss had been difficult to take in,' Hikaru thought as he studied the older man lying on the ground, still unconscious. The driver was currently trying to perform resuscitation. On any other day and person, Hikaru would have tried to help, but Sebastian was something like an arch-rival to Hikaru. 'I guess I was just afraid that I was going to lose my brother due to love.'

'The first time I met him,' Hikaru wondered jealously as he drew his mind back to the kiss shared between Kaoru and Sebastian, 'I knew I hated him, but I think I was just jealous that he was getting closer to my brother than I was. Every time I've seen him, he's been trying to take Kaoru away from me. I think that if I met him before the kiss, I might not have been jealous. Or perhaps I was just jealous because he could do things to Kaoru that would be wrong if it were me. I can't get closer to Kaoru because it's wrong to everyone. Everyone thinks that we should go our separate ways, drive ourselves further apart so we can go off and marry women and have babies.' Hikaru mentally sneered at the expectancies of society. 'I wish I could just kiss him once,' Hikaru mentally sighed, 'I wish I could have a chance to tell him how I feel without anyone to call him away or judge us on our relationship.'

Hikaru frowned and pulled his hand back to rest it on his knee, realizing that he would not be allowed to pull Kaoru into his arms, to a welcome embrace, like the old days. 'Sebastian makes Kaoru happy…' Hikaru thought, wistfully. 'Kaoru has always been happy when I've seen him around Sebastian. I think I should let them be together and wish them the best. All I can really do is to be there when, and if, it fails.'

Hikaru reached forward again, but not for Kaoru; he leant out to help Sebastian. He knew that he could at least try and help perform CPR. Kaoru snarled angrily and pushed Hikaru away, roughly. "Don't touch him!" Kaoru said angrily. It was now Hikaru's turn to draw back in fear; this was an angle of his brother he'd never seen before. 'Who the hell does he think he is?' Kaoru thought with an inward snarl. 'Attacking Sebastian… What the hell does he think he's doing now? Trying to perform CPR or something,' Kaoru thought with a tinge of sarcasm. 'He's been so annoying since the start, he's always found some way to try and intrude my relationship with Sebastian. It's just rude. He is so jealous that he can't find anyone decent to adore him.'

Kaoru shook his head with anger. "I hate you…" Kaoru muttered as he brought his head to Hikaru's level and met his brother's eyes with a sincere glare. A little twinge of guilt hit Kaoru, letting the boy realize that he didn't fully hate Hikaru. Over the years, Kaoru had managed to collect a lot of love for his brother. It had overwhelmed him at instances, letting him feel guilt and pity for his brother and letting him realize that he loved Hikaru more than he could ever hate his older twin. Feeling the guilt wash over, he realized that he'd probably forgive Hikaru when this was all over, hoping that Sebastian would forgive such an un-provoked attack. "For doing this to Sebastian…" Kaoru ended the sentence, lamely, knowing that he didn't hate his brother. However, he hoped that Hikaru would mature after hearing the past sentence.

For so many years, Kaoru had noticed that Hikaru was, more than, slightly self-centered. It had been his brother's main bad quality, apart from chewing his toe nails. Kaoru had put up with many long years of Hikaru expecting everything to go well. Kaoru knew that Hikaru always expected something to go right for himself, no matter what trouble it would cause other people. Hikaru needed to learn that it wasn't always going to turn out well; things were always bound to go wrong, but Hikaru never seemed to learn that. Kaoru knew that he would have to eventually forgive Hikaru, but only if Hikaru would learn to think of someone else but himself.

**To Be Continued…**

Authoress notes: Sorry that it has taken so long, but I've just been so busy recently. I'm working on the next chapter at the moment and I have some ideas about how I'm going to finish the story, but nothing solid so far. I'm a bit absorbed in my HIM fanfiction and icons at the moment, so I don't know when I will update next. However, please do keep in mind that I am working on it and I will try and have a new chapter done within a week or so and then a final chapter afterwards.

_**Cattsy…**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Broken Promises**

Authoress: Cattsy (**Catness**)

Chapter word count: 1223 words

Chapter Sixteen:

It was an hour or so later when Kaoru slumped himself into a hard and plastic hospital chair. It was a rather expensive hospital that Kyouya might eventually inherit, but that didn't mean that the chairs weren't uncomfortable. Kaoru rubbed a tired eye and wondered how he'd gotten himself into this mess. It was confusing to the young adult; this was something he'd never even considered going through when he was younger. Kaoru was very confused; he was stuck between a possible happiness to two different people. He knew that Sebastian was someone who made him happy at the moment. Sebastian had given him an amazing opportunity and seemed willing to bring him through hardships and help him to fulfil his dreams. Hikaru had never seemed to take an interest in Kaoru's dream of becoming a successful fashion designer, it had always seemed like Hikaru had been so caught up in his own dreams to notice Kaoru's. The only problem Kaoru saw was that Sebastian might be using him. It hadn't bothered him previously, but there had always been a twinge of suspicion that Sebastian might be using him to gain some popularity or sexual favours.

Hikaru was also an appealing prospect for his future. He'd been tragically annoying for the past few weeks, but Kaoru was sure that Hikaru didn't mean to act so selfishly. Kaoru was sure that Hikaru still had a good side. Kaoru knew that in the past, he'd been so happy to spend time with Hikaru. There were so many good times in their history the Kaoru treasured. It had always been them against the world. However, Kaoru knew that the threads their relationship hung on were becoming thin and were beginning to break. The thing Kaoru feared most was losing Hikaru forever; he loved the boy and knew that a wrong decision would probably cause Hikaru to hate him. 'Hikaru would stick by me as a brother, wouldn't he?' Kaoru questioned himself. If recent events were anything to go by, the answer was a _no_.

Kaoru sat up straight as he heard Sebastian's door open, a police officer striding out. "Are you sure that you don't want to press charges?" Kaoru heard another police officer ask before hearing a muffled "no" from Sebastian. Kaoru smiled weakly as he watched the police officers leave before entering Sebastian's room and sitting in another chair with hesitation.

"I'm sorry about Hikaru," Kaoru muttered, refusing to look directly at Sebastian, hoping that the damage wasn't too bad.

"Don't worry about it," Sebastian said steadily. "I'm not going to press charges, by the way."

Kaoru looked up to meet Sebastian's eyes, "I heard," he muttered, "but why not?"

_Flashback to Sebastian's past…_

Sebastian broke away from a passionate kiss with Kale, his twin. Sebastian admired his brother's eyes, even though they were twins, Kale's eyes were somewhat different than Sebastian's; they were so much warmer and forgiving. Sebastian and Kale had only just recently found their fascination with each other, an unbreakable bond of lust. Sebastian smiled and leant forward for another kiss, letting his lips brush against his brother's as they both pressed further. Suddenly, they heard a horrified gasp from the door of the classroom. Sebastian spun around and saw Serena, a close friend of theirs, with a horrified look on her face. "Serena," Kale's deep voice broke the silence and reached a hand out as if to calm their friend. However, she turned on her heel and ran away from the classroom. Sebastian and Kale had often discussed the repercussions of their relationship and how people would react, but Serena was a debatable reaction. However, at least they now had their answer.

It was several days before anything happened, but when it did, it brought a painful shock of guilt and wrong-doing to the pair of twins. A rumour had gone around the school and everyone found out about the twins' assumed relationship. One afternoon, while walking home from school, a group of boys had been waiting by a road. When Sebastian and Kale had neared the road, the group of boys shouted at them, calling them "Queers" and such. It had happened several more times before the group of boys began to physically abuse the twins. While taking a severe beating, Sebastian was sure that he saw Serena from behind a tree, watching with tears in her eyes.

It had been a week later when she visited the twins at home. Their mother had been- thankfully- completely oblivious to the rumours and had assumed that Serena was visiting to do homework or something. "Boys will be boys," she'd muttered, carelessly when she had seen the bruises.

"I'm sorry for what I did," Serena had said as soon as Sebastian's mother had left the room, "I didn't know that this would happen." Sebastian could only guess that she meant the severe beatings. "I saw you being beaten up, I didn't realise how much either of you meant to each other until I saw you huddle together in fear." Sebastian winced at the graphic terms as he felt his cheek ribs in pain. "You two really love each other," Serena assumed gently, "don't you?"

Sebastian growled mentally and was about to start shouting at the girl. He didn't care what she felt; it was her fault that this had happened. He knew that she probably didn't care about what happened to Kale or himself as long as she didn't feel guilty anymore. However, before he could act, Kale stepped forward, "we forgive you," he'd said with a weak smile. Kale extended his hand to shake hers. "We know that you didn't mean to."

…

"I didn't understand at the time," Sebastian muttered as he brought his thoughts back to the present, "but now I realise that she did something that was going to happen anyway. It was stupid for us to kiss in that classroom, but at the time, it was unused and we just couldn't help ourselves that lunchtime. Serena was a naïve girl who didn't know any better. Kale knew that she didn't mean to get us hurt and he forgave her…"

Sebastian brought his knees to his chest and to Kaoru, it seemed kind of sad; like Sebastian was recounting story about death. Then it hit Kaoru; he realised that Kale had died from this event, somehow. "I-is that how Kale…?" Kaoru stuttered, leaving the question open for Sebastian to answer.

Sebastian nodded. "I found his body in the bathroom that night," he muttered, "the blood was leaking down the drain. He'd-" Sebastian's voice broke. He took a gulp, trying to swallow the large lump that had managed to stick in the back of his throat. He took a deep breath before continuing. "He'd stolen our father's gun and shot himself…" Kaoru looked away, muttering an apology. "Don't be sorry," Sebastian muttered in reply, "it wasn't your fault. I ran away the next day. All these years, I've always tried to consider why he'd forgiven her, but now I know. I think you should speak to Hikaru; I know he loves you. I lost Kale; he's gone forever and I never had a chance to see how my relationship with him would go. I'd like for you to at least give Hikaru another chance; forgiveness is forever…"

**To Be Continued…**

Authoress notes: Sorry about the suicide-ish bit, I didn't really know how to explain it further, so I just left it in the air. You can decide for yourself why he did it, but I'd like to (personally) think that he did it because he was stuck in a happy time and had been happy with his relationship with Sebastian and so he did it because he didn't want the beatings to tear them apart… Mmkays? Anyhoo, I shall probably have a new chapter up soon, within the week.

_**Cattsy…**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Broken Promises**

Authoress: Cattsy (**Catness**)

Chapter word count: 763 words

Chapter Seventeen:

Hikaru stood as Kaoru entered their room. Hikaru watched as his twin carefully unbuttoned his shirt and then sat down on the end of the bed. Kaoru stretched and then lay back on the bed, his eyes closed. Hikaru stood still, unsure of whether Kaoru knew whether he was there or not. He was concerned about his brother and felt bad about his actions, but knew the exhausted look on his brother's face meant that Kaoru was willing to see reason at this time.

"Kaoru," Hikaru called gently. Kaoru moaned in reply, eyes still closed. Kaoru was exhausted and his thoughts were currently focused on his conversation with Sebastian. Hikaru sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, turned so he could look at Kaoru's face. "I spoke to the police," he muttered, "They say that Sebastian isn't going to charge me…" Kaoru opened his mouth to say something, but then decided against it. Hikaru put his hand on Kaoru's and held it for a few moments, gently savoring the warmth and soft skin. Hikaru smiled when Kaoru made no move to pull away; it could have been because he was just too exhausted, but the lack of gesture made Hikaru smile. "I'm sorry," he muttered, sincerely, realizing that there was no time like the present.

Kaoru sighed, wishing he'd had more time to decide what he was going to say to Hikaru. The conversation he'd had with Sebastian made him realize that he burned for Hikaru; it wasn't just a lust they shared, but a love that Kaoru needed to give a chance. Kaoru sighed again and the sat up, staring into his brother's eyes, sensing a deep feeling of sincerity. "I forgive you," Kaoru said confidently. "I love you," Kaoru continued, having no doubts that Hikaru felt the same way. With that fleeting thought, Kaoru pulled Hikaru into his arms, pressing his lips against his twin's and in those moments, neither boy had any doubts or feelings of regret for past actions. A new leaf, they agreed silently, each knowing the other's thoughts.

"What about Sebastian?" Hikaru questioned.

Kaoru looked away with a slight sadness. "We've decided not to continue with our relationship. He's decided to go back home and see his family… We're going to continue to write to each other, though and perhaps we'll see each other again in a couple of years or something…" Kaoru ended lamely. It had been a mutual decision, not to see each other again. Sebastian had admitted that he had feelings for Kaoru, but Kaoru had to admit that it was only a crush.

"I just have one question, though," Hikaru muttered, after pulling away from their warm hug, several hours later. Kaoru beckoned for Hikaru to continue as he pulled his brother to lie down with him on the bed. "What was the promise I originally broke?"

Kaoru frowned, embarrassed. He scratched the back of his head, trying to think up a decent excuse. "Well, I actually made up the whole broken promise thing to try and get you to come after me when I ran. So, I got you to make a lame promise to me," Kaoru blushed and shrugged, "I wanted to see how much you cared about me."

Flashback…

It was a lazy afternoon in the Host Club; the majority of the group was discussing costumes and themes for days. Kaoru rested his head against Hikaru's shoulder and sighed, lazily listening to different suggestions.

"Pirates, tropical resort, desperate housewives…"

Kaoru clicked his tongue in annoyance at the lame suggestions; none of them sounded interesting, but unfortunately their King was running through a particularly bad period of _ideas block_.

"Famous criminals, bikers, nerds…"

Hikaru smirked as he reached for the last donut and took a hearty bite of the cream-filled snack. He had just popped the last bit in his mouth before Kaoru had sat up, "Where's mine?" he asked in a mock hurt voice, with adorable puppy-dog eyes.

"Harry Potter, Grease, Finding Nemo…"

Hikaru winced at the adorable look on his brother's face. "I ate it." He stated shortly, "but I promise that I'll always save you the last donut in future…"

"Klingon?" Tamaki questioned… "Hey, yeah! Let's to a Klingon day!"

…

Hikaru flinched as Kaoru finished telling the story with a shrug. "You're right," Hikaru muttered… "That is lame," and on that note, Hikaru leant forward and kissed Kaoru.

'Now,' Kaoru thought with a gentle smile as he watched the sleeping form of his brother an hour or so later, 'I know how much he cares…'

**The End…**

Authoress notes: This is the end. However, I am considering several follow-up stories later on. I'd like to thank that everyone who has read and/ or reviewed, I think that you're all awesome. Thankyou, also, for putting up with my lack of updating the story every now and again. I hope that you liked the ending, however if you don't; just remember that i might be continuing with several later stories.

_**Cattsy…**_


End file.
